the lochness
by 999999999
Summary: the lochness monster has not been sighted in 50 years and now it has been. the team thinks it's cronos and go to scotland to try and put an end to it before it does any damage. be nice in reviews. it's my first fan fic. no flames!
1. training

Theresa whirled her nun-chucks spinning them into a fast blur. Jay charged at her, his wooden training sword in his hand. She blocked his attack, stuck her foot behind his leg and tripped him. Theresa put her hands on her hips and looked down at him triumphantly.

"Guess I need more practice huh?"

She offered him her hand and helped her leader up

"If you're to go against Cronos' creatures then yah, you need all the help you can get" said Atlanta walking into the training arena with Archie

"And when was the last time you actually trained?" asked Jay "A week? Two weeks?"

"A month actually" said Herry from behind his red punching bag "come on, holidays are over; time to get BUSY!"

At his last word, he drove a hard punch into the bag. The chain holding the punching bag from the ceiling snapped and flew towards the wall

"Well Herry still packs a punch", said Neil coming with Odie holding a newspaper "But _I_ on the other hand am still the main attraction"

"Of what?" commented Archie "the children's petting zoo?"

The group snickered as Odie took the paper from Neil and put it under Jay's face. Jay took it started to read the front page

"What's that Odie?" asked Atlanta

"The Lochness monster in Scotland, for decades there has been rumors of something living in the water. Lately, people have been seeing it- which is weird because no one has sighted it since 1931. And now, people have said to get an actual _photo_ of it"

"But that can't be right" said Theresa looking at the article over Jay's shoulder "It's always just been a myth, a _legend_. It can't be real"

"Monitors aren't meant to be real either" said Herry "But look what we met in the old tunnels"

"Come to think of it, when was the last time we fought Cronos? Or any of his monsters?" asked Archie

"Not in a donkey's age, as Granny always said"

"Are you saying Cronos is responsible?" said Theresa doubtfully

"How many other villains create monsters?"

"Does this mean another holiday?" said Neil happily

"Pack your bags Titans" stated Jay determinedly "We've got a monster to slay"


	2. the scientist

Theresa whirled her nun-chucks spinning them into a fast blur. Jay charged at her, his wooden training sword in his hand. She blocked his attack, stuck her foot behind his leg and tripped him. Theresa put her hands on her hips and looked down at him triumphantly.

"Guess I need more practice huh?"

She offered him her hand and helped her leader up

"If you're to go against Cronos' creatures then yah, you need all the help you can get" said Atlanta walking into the training arena with Archie

"And when was the last time you actually trained?" asked Jay "A week? Two weeks?"

"A month actually" said Herry from behind his red punching bag "come on, holidays are over; time to get BUSY!"

At his last word, he drove a hard punch into the bag. The chain holding the punching bag from the ceiling snapped and flew towards the wall

"Well Herry still packs a punch", said Neil coming with Odie holding a newspaper "But _I_ on the other hand am still the main attraction"

"Of what?" commented Archie "the children's petting zoo?"

The group snickered as Odie took the paper from Neil and put it under Jay's face. Jay took it started to read the front page

"What's that Odie?" asked Atlanta

"The Lochness monster in Scotland, for decades there has been rumors of something living in the water. Lately, people have been seeing it- which is weird because no one has sighted it since 1931. And now, people have said to get an actual _photo_ of it"

"But that can't be right" said Theresa looking at the article over Jay's shoulder "It's always just been a myth, a _legend_. It can't be real"

"Monitors aren't meant to be real either" said Herry "But look what we met in the old tunnels"

"Come to think of it, when was the last time we fought Cronos? Or any of his monsters?" asked Archie

"Not in a donkey's age, as Granny always said"

"Are you saying Cronos is responsible?" said Theresa doubtfully

"How many other villains create monsters?"

"Does this mean another holiday?" said Neil happily

"Pack your bags Titans" stated Jay determinedly "We've got a monster to slay"

2

…three weeks before….

Cronos stood tall on the edge of the loch; the full moon was out lighting the land in silver light. In front of him, a large man with a small beard dressed in a white lab coat

"Can it be done?"

"Almost certainly!" replied the scientist "but it shall be cost effective and I will need the specimens"

Cronos' eyes flashed with dark anger. He spoke to the scientist in a hard voice "You will do the experiments first, and pay after"

"That doesn't work on my grounds I'm afraid"

Cronos grabbed him by the coat and held him one foot above the ground; bringing his face close to his with a snarl "you are working on my grounds now" he threw him down "Now get to work"

"Now you must be careful on this mission" warned Athena as she stood before the portal "I believe there could be more then one monster you seek. Divide and concur, stay together and always look for the source"

"Don't worry, we'll be careful" assured Jay, stepping through the portal

"Nothing to worry about" Theresa followed Jay

"See ya later, going on holiday" Herry took a run up

Archie was curious "I wonder what sort of beast it is?"

"Don't worry" said Atlanta pushing him in "I'll protect lil'archiekins"

"See you Athena" Odie stepped through with Neil

Once they were all on the other side Neil cursed "Dammit! I forgot my zit cream"

"Don't worry Neil" said Herry "I hear toothpaste makes a pretty good supplement"

"He ain't using mine"


End file.
